Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
Recently, washing machine appliances which utilize impellers have gained popularity. Many of these washing machine appliances are termed “high efficiency” appliances. In particular, these appliances utilize relatively less water than traditional washing machine appliances.
In some cases, modern washing machine appliances include lids having transparent portions which allow users to see into the appliances during operation thereof. Users of impeller-based and/or high efficiency washing machine appliances can thus view the inside of their appliances during operation, and see the lower liquid levels therein. This visualization can lead to user concern that insufficient water levels are being supplied to the washing machine appliances.
To alleviate such concerns, some currently known washing machine appliances utilize recirculation pumps to create the visual image that additional liquid is being flowed into the washing machine appliances. The recirculation pumps generally pump a portion of the liquid already in the tub therethrough, such that this liquid is re-introduced to the tub during operation. However, recirculation pumps and the associated hardware are expensive and time-consuming to install. Additionally, pump clogging and failure issues can be of concern.
Accordingly, improved washing machine appliances and methods for operating washing machine appliances are desired in the art. In particular, improved appliances and methods which include features to alleviate user concerns with respect to lower liquid levels in the washing machine appliances during operation would be advantageous.